No Secrets, No Demands
by Rachel Erica
Summary: Jeanette makes a new best friend and they find that they have a lot in common. But her new best friend, Amanda, has a horrible secret that she doesn't wanna share. When Jeanette finds out, she doesn't know what she should do.
1. Amanda

No Secrets, No Demands

**No Secrets, No Demands**

**Chapter 1-Amanda**

"Jeanette!" Brittney called from downstairs. "Come on, we're gonna be late for school!" Jeanette was very tired that morning so she was moving slowly. She put her last book into her backpack and started walking down the stairs, almost tripping over her own feet.

"I'm coming," she said under a yawn. 

"Its about time you got ready!" Brittney snapped.

"Look who's talking," Jeanette said sarcastically.

"Come on guys, we gotta go," Eleanor said ending the argument before it started. Jeanette and Brittney followed their younger sister out the door and began walking to school with the Chipmunks.

"What's wrong Jean?" Simon asked noticing how slow Jeanette was walking and how quiet she was being.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm just exhausted," she replied yawning again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the beginning of class Ms. Smith, their new teacher, lead a thin, girl chipmunk with curly, brown hair, freckles, and elliptical shaped glasses with golden rims, into the class room.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new student, Amanda!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Amanda," the class said sounding uninterested.

"Um, hi," Amanda said soft and timidly.

"Why don't you take a seat right there next to Jeanette?" Ms. Smith said pointing at the chair to the left of Jeanette. Simon was sitting in the one to the right of her. Amanda walked over and sat in the seat. "Okay, now get into your groups and continue working on your science projects."

"Amanda, would you like to join our group?" Jeanette offered kindly. 

"Okay," Amanda replied shyly, but clearly appreciated Jeanette's kindness.

"Great," Jeanette said, "By the way, my name's Jeanette."

"And I'm Simon."

"Nice to meet you," she said softly with a grin.

"Okay, so if we add vinegar to the baking soda…" Simon began.

"…it'll overflow like a dome volcano," Amanda finished for him.

"Um…yes…that's correct," Simon said a little surprised. "I take it that you've already learned this?" Amanda nodded. "Its pretty cool that you listen to what you learn in school." Simon complimented. Amanda blushed and smiled.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Do you wanna sit with us in lunch, Amanda?" Jeanette offered.

"Sure," Amanda said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes all sat together in lunch.

"Why is the new girl sitting with us?" Alvin asked rudely.

"She's my new friend," Jeanette replied. "Amanda, this is Alvin, Brittney, Eleanor, and Theodore. Brittney and Eleanor are my sisters."

"Hi," Amanda said timidly with a warm, friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you Amanda," Eleanor and Theodore said politely. Brittney just gave her a criticizing glare, and Alvin didn't pay any attention to her.

"So where are you from?" Jeanette asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm from Reno."

"Nevada?" Amanda nodded. "Oh, its nice there."

"You've been there?" Amanda asked.

"Uhuh, I went there on tour…Oh, that's right, I never told you; my sisters and I are a band." Amanda gasped.

"Wow," she said, "that's so cool! What's the name of your band?"

"The Chipettes."

"I like to sing to," Amanda said, "I just don't do it in front of people very much…actually…never."

"Well why not?"

"I'm too…shy."

"Would you sing for me right now?"

"W-well…I don't know…"

"Aw, come on, just a little?"

"Well okay…" Amanda cleared her throat. "_You're beautiful, every little piece love. I hope you know you're really gonna be someone. Ask anyone. And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your love leads you back to my door. Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful._"

"Wow, that was amazing!" Jeanette complimented.

"Thanks, but I wanna hear _you _sing." Amanda said.

"Um, okay." Jeanette cleared her throat. "_When I think about rain, I think about singing, when I think about singing it's a heavenly tune. When I think about heaven, then I think about angels. When I think about angels, I think about you._"

"You have a beautiful voice!" Amanda said clapping her hands.

"Thank you," Jeanette replied graciously. "We should hang out sometime. 

"We should." Amanda agreed. "How about after school?"

"Sure. My place?" Jeanette asked.

"Okay."

**Yeah, I know its not the best first chapter, but I sure tried, and it'll get better. But please review! **


	2. Home In a Rush

Chapter 2-Home In a Rush

**Chapter 2-Home In a Rush**

Amanda and the Chipettes walked home from school together that afternoon.

"So how do you like it here so far, Amanda?" Eleanor asked.

"I like it so far," Amanda replied, "except for the people in the hallway that bump into you and don't say 'sorry' or 'excuse me', but I suppose that happens everywhere."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Jeanette said empathetically, "it bothers me a little when people do that because sometimes they knock my books out of my hands, and they don't even bother to pick it up or apologize, but I'm kinda used to it now."

"Me too," Amanda agreed, "I'm usually the one that says 'excuse me' or 'I'm sorry' when its not my fault. I guess its just a natural instinct or something." Jeanette nodded in agreement. They finally arrived at their house. "You have a pretty house," Amanda complimented.

"Thank you," Jeanette replied graciously. "Oh, let me introduce you to my mom. Ms. Miller!"

"Yes dear?" Ms. Miller replied as she walked out of the kitchen drying her hands off.

"I want you to meet my new friend, Amanda," she said. Amanda waved shyly.

"Nice to meet you, dear," Ms. Miller said politely, "well you two run along and play, I have dishes to do." She went back into the kitchen.

"So what do you wanna do?" Jeanette asked. As if in reply to her question, Alvin burst through her front door. He was wearing a white wife-beater shirt and red shorts.

"Come on Jean, it's a nice day! Bring your friend and your sisters! We're gonna play tag!" he said excitedly. Simon walked in behind him wearing the same thing as Alvin, only with blue shorts instead of red. He glared at Alvin.

"Alvin," he scolded, "you can't just barge into someone's home without knocking first. It's rude! Sorry, about my obnoxious brother, ladies." Amanda giggled and Jeanette laughed.

"Well, you know I'm used to it, Si," she said. Theodore walked in after Simon wearing the same thing as his brothers only with green shorts.

"So you wanna play tag?" Alvin asked excitedly.

"Sure," Jeanette said, "You up for it, Amanda?" Amanda nodded. "Brittney! Eleanor!" Jeanette called up the stairs. "C'mon! The boys wanna play tag!" Brittney and Eleanor walked out in tank tops and shorts. "Oh, I should probably get changed to," Jeanette said as she rushed up to her bedroom. Amanda waited downstairs with the other five chipmunks.

"Hey," Alvin said to her, "I'm sorry I was kinda shunning you today in school today. I guess I get so easily distracted by other things I didn't take the time to introduce myself to you."

"Oh, its okay," she said with a reassuring smile.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"Amanda."

"I'm Alvin."

"Nice to meet you," she said. Jeanette finally came down the stairs in her tank top and shorts, and they all went outside to play tag.

"Who votes Alvin's it?" Simon said as he quickly raised his hand up high and so did everyone else except for Alvin.

"Aw, c'mon!" he whined. Everyone laughed at him.

"Looks like you're it, Alvin!" Simon teased as he and the others scattered around the yard. Alvin groaned as he went for Theodore first because he was the slowest. "You're out, Theo!" Theodore groaned a little as he went to sit on the step. Next, he went after Eleanor and caught her, so she joined Theodore on the porch. Then Alvin decided to go after Brittney. She was the easiest for him to catch.

"That's not fair!" she yelled.

"Shut up! You're out! Deal with it!" he yelled back. Brittney growled at him and stomped off to the porch. Next, he tagged Jeanette, then Amanda. They went to sit on the porch while Alvin continued to chase Simon. Jeanette watched Simon admiringly, with stars in her eyes. Amanda noticed.

"Jeanette," she said, "do you…like…Simon?" The stars in her eyes went away very quickly, and she looked shocked.

"Um…yeah…I do." She said hesitantly. "But please don't tell him!"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that," Amanda said reassuringly.

"How could you tell?" Jeanette asked.

"I noticed that you seem to have stars in your eyes every time you look at him." Jeanette blushed deeply.

"Oh." Suddenly, Amanda gasped.

"I gotta go!" she said quickly in a panic. "I'm sorry guys, I really gotta leave now!"

"Why so soon?" Eleanor asked sounding a little concerned.

"I-I…I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for inviting me over!" she ran across the yard and down the street as fast as she could.

"What was that all about?" Alvin asked. Jeanette had a worried look on her face and just shrugged.

**Yay! I'm good at cliffhangers! Please review!! **


	3. Drugs and Alcohol

Chapter 3-Drugs and Alcohol

**Chapter 3-Drugs and Alcohol**

"Maybe she just had somewhere important to go," Eleanor suggested.

"But why didn't she tell us that?" Jeanette questioned with a puzzled expression.

"She probably had to go to a freak show," Brittney joked, but no one laughed and just glared at her.

"Brittney," Eleanor scolded, "there's nothing wrong with, Amanda!"

"I think she's a freak!" Brittney snapped.

"You don't even know her," Simon snapped, "how can you say that?" Brittney knew she couldn't argue with that, so she stomped into the house due to the loss of the argument. Everyone sighed at her snobby behavior.

"Well, we should be going in by now to," Jeanette said with another sigh.

"Yeah," Eleanor said, "see ya guys." Jeanette and Eleanor walked back into their house. As they walked to their room, Eleanor noticed Jeanette's worried expression.

"What's wrong Jean?" she asked.

"What if Amanda owes some bullies money and if she's late she'll get beat up or killed?" Jeanette cried.

"I doubt that," Eleanor said, "like I said; she probably just had to go to some kind of important meeting or something, or maybe she just had to be home for dinner by a certain time." Jeanette nodded and some of the concern was relieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda walked into the front door of her house carrying her backpack from school. She could hear her parents arguing in the living room, as usual. She was getting sick of hearing it, but she couldn't help but to listen in anyway.

"You stupid b--rd!" her mother screamed. "How can you spend all my hard-earned cash on Bud light!?"

"'Hard-earned cash' my a--!" her father shouted. "You get it all by dealing drugs!"

"Is there something wrong with that Charles?!" her mother started to cry as she was screaming. "I use those drugs to drown all the pain you cause me!" Her father grew furiously outraged.

"I'll show you pain!" he punched her in the mouth and it knocked her out. Mostly because she was so high on drugs. She laid passed out on the couch. Amanda couldn't bear the sight anymore; she ran to her room and cried her eyes out.

"Why can't they just get along and love me?!" she cried into her pillow. She could hear her father stomping around and cussing aloud downstairs. She soon heard him break a beer bottle against the wall and slam the front door. Then she heard his old blue Chevy truck start up and skid out of the driveway very quickly. She knew her father had just taken off in his truck with alcohol on his breath. She walked back downstairs to check and see if her mother was okay. She saw her chest moving up and down, which told her she was just passed out and not dead. Amanda just crawled into a little corner and cried into her hands hysterically. Her parents rarely even acknowledged her, but on occasion she would receive a beating, not be fed, or both.

After a few minutes, her mom woke up. She moaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Amanda, shut up!" she snapped. "I have a headache!" Amanda tried to cry silently, but you could still hear heavy breaths and sobs. Her mom had finally had enough and slapped her in the face. "I told you to shut up! Now get out of my sight!" Amanda immediately got up and went to her room. It wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep.

**Heartbreaking chapter, but at least you know what's going on so far. Please review!! **


	4. Grounded

Chapter 4-Grounded

**Chapter 4-Grounded**

"Wake up, ladies!" Miss Miller called the next morning. "Time for school!" Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittney reluctantly rolled out of bed. Jeanette put on her usual blue sweater, plumb colored skirt, and blue shoes, and put her hair in her usual bun. Brittney put on her pink skirt, lavender undershirt and tights, pink shoes, loose pink over shirt, and yellow leg warmers and put her hair in a ponytail. Eleanor put on her spring green dress, put her hair in pigtails, and put on her green shoes. After they were dressed, they slowly walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Morning ladies," Miss Miller said cheerfully, "I made waffles!" Eleanor's face lit up.

"I love waffles!" she said as she rushed to the table and began pouring maple syrup all over her waffles. Brittney and Jeanette ate while still being half asleep.

"Chin up ladies!" Miss Miller said still cheerful. "Its Friday!" The two older girls really didn't care what day it was at the moment, they just wanted to go back to bed.

"Miss Miller," Brittney said with exhaustion still in her voice, "can I take a day off today?"

"I think you know the answer to that, dear," Miss Miller replied sternly. Brittney groaned with annoyance.

"But why?" she whined.

"I'm not explaining this to you again, you know why."

"But that's not fair!" Brittney cried. Eleanor and Jeanette knew there was about to be a major blow up.

"U-um…we're just gonna…wait in the living room," Jeanette said as she ushered her younger sister to the living room.

"Life's not fair," Miss Miller replied sarcastically.

"But I work hard all week! The least you could do is give me a little break!" Miss Miller finally grew angry.

"BRITTNEY!" She shouted furiously. "DON'T EVER USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME! AND YOU DON'T WORK HARD IN SCHOOL YOU PICK ON PEOPLE AND FLIRT WITH BOYS ALL DAY LONG! THAT'S WHY YOUR GRADES ARE SO BAD!"

"My grades are bad because Alvin distracts me by aggravating me!"

"DON'T YOU BLAME YOUR GRADES ON ALVIN! I TALKED TO DAVID! ALVIN'S DOING WELL IN SCHOOL! HE COULDN'T BE AGGRAVATING YOU!" Brittney got up and stomped out of the room angrily. "YOUNG LADY, I'M NOT FINISHED TALKING TO YOU!" Brittney slammed her bedroom door. Miss Miller stomped up the stairs and banged on the door. "BRITTNEY OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"No, leave me alone!!" Miss Miller got a key and unlocked the door. As soon as she walked in, Brittney threw a stuffed animal at her face.

"THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF YOUR ROTTEN ATTITUDE! YOU'RE GROUNDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! Now get yourself together and get ready for school." Miss Miller slammed the door and stomped back downstairs angrily. Her expression softened when she saw Jeanette and Eleanor cleaning up the kitchen. "That's okay girls," she said, "I'll do it, go get ready for school." Jeanette and Eleanor obediently went and got ready for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda slowly looked woke up and looked at the clock. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried. "Its nine o'clock! I'm late!" She jumped out of bed, and slipped on an old, velvet, lavender skirt, a matching tank top, a white blouse over top of it, white nylons, and black, buckled, dress shoes. She brushed her hair and teeth, grabbed her lavender backpack, and ran out the door of her small, run-down, rancher, she called her house. "I can't believe I'm late on my second day!" she scolded herself as she got closer to her school. First she had to sign into the office so they knew she wasn't absent, then she went to her class and sat next to Jeanette.

"What happened?" Jeanette whispered to her.

"I just overslept." Jeanette nodded in understanding.

"Okay class, get into your groups and continue working on your projects," the teacher announced. All the students did as they were told.

"So how come you were in such a hurry to leave yesterday?" Simon asked Amanda curiously.

"I...w-well…u-um," Amanda hesitated. Simon could tell.

"Its okay," he said comfortingly, "you don't have to inform us if you feel its too personal."

"…Its not that," Amanda hesitated once more, "I-I…just don't feel that right now is the best time." She still wasn't sure she wanted anyone to know or not. Simon and Jeanette nodded with concerned looks on their faces.

"You two should come spend the night at my house tonight," Jeanette suggested trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Simon replied, "but I have to talk to Dave first."

"Who's Dave?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Oh, Dave's my dad."

"You call your dad by his first name?"

"Well, he's not my biological father, he adopted my brothers and I when we were just babies." Amanda nodded, but still had a puzzled look in her eye. Simon sighed. "I'll explain later."

"Well Jean, I could come over, but I still have to talk to my parents about it," Amanda said.

"Okay," Jeanette said with a grin.

**Sorry this one took so long, but I was really distracted and kinda stuck, but not anymore. Yay! Please review!**


	5. Envious

Chapter 5-Envious

**Chapter 5-Envious**

After school, Jeanette was watching TV with Eleanor, waiting to hear an answer from her friends.

"R-R-R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-I-NG!" The phone rang.

"I got it!" Jeanette called as she got off the couch to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Jean, Dave said it was okay if I came over tonight."

"Great!"

"Do I need to be there at a certain time?"

"No, just come at any time."

"Okay, see you in about five minutes."

"Okay." Jeanette hung up and before she could walk away the phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey Jean, it's Amanda."

"Hey, Amanda."

"My parents said it was alright if I came over tonight."

"Awesome! Just come at any time."

"Okay, I'll be there in…about five minutes."

"Okay." Jeanette hung up for the second time.

"Since when are _you_ the popular one around here?" Brittney teased when she walked in the kitchen.

"Since my two friends are coming over tonight." Jeanette said in a come-back.

"And who might_ they _be?" she asked annoyed by her sister's come-back.

"Simon and Amanda."

"Ew, they're…nerds!" Brittney said turning up her nose in disgust.

"So what if they are? They're my friends!" Jeanette snapped. Brittney growled and slumped down on the couch next to Eleanor.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE WATCHING TV BRITTNEY! I'LL COME IN THERE AND TAN YOUR HIDE!" Miss Miller shouted a warning from the laundry room while doing laundry. Brittney groaned and stomped up to her room. Then the doorbell rang. Jeanette went to answer it and Simon, Dave, and Amanda were waiting on the porch.

"Did you guys both get here at the same time?" she asked.

"Yeah, coincidence huh?" Amanda replied. Jeanette nodded. Dave kneeled down to hug Simon goodbye.

"You guys have a good time, and be good, okay?" he said in a loving tone. Simon nodded and Dave kissed his head. It broke Amanda's heart to see this, she wished she could have parents who loved her that much, but they only drank, did drugs, fought, and occasionally beat her. She sighed, but no one heard her. Dave pulled away from Simon. "I love you."

"I love you too," Simon replied before he walked into the house.

"You and your dad sure are close," Amanda commented.

"Yeah," Simon agreed, "I'm sort of…a 'daddy's boy'." Amanda faked a smile and nodded. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, I was gonna explain to you how he…"

"That's okay Simon…" she replied quickly, "Why don't we let Jeanette decide what we're gonna do?"

"Truth or dare!" Jeanette suggested excitedly.

"Okay," Simon and Amanda agreed at the same time. They all ran down to the basement and sat in a circle on the basement floor.

"Simon, truth or dare?" Jeanette asked. Simon thought for a second.

"Truth."

"Okay, have you ever…peed your pants? Not counting before you were potty trained, I mean more recently."

"Yes," Simon admitted shamefully. "I was walking into our room in the dark and Alvin jumped out and scared me." His face turned red. "Amanda, truth or dare?"

"Uh…truth!"

"Okay…um…have you ever kissed a boy?" he asked.

"Yeah…when I was in first grade, he was really cute, but he cheated on me for a little blond girl." She looked sad for a minute, then looked up with a mischievous grin. "Okay, Jean, truth or dare?"

"Mmm…dare!"

"Ooooh," Amanda and Simon teased, "risky."

"Okay…I dare you…to kiss Simon on the lips." Jeanette's green eyes got huge as her and Simon's faces turned fire truck red. They looked at each other. "Do you forf-it?" Jeanette shook her head and leaned in toward Simon. Simon leaned in reluctantly, he did like her, but he wasn't ready for this. Soon their lips touched very quickly with a soft smack sound. They quickly pulled away with their faces red with humiliation, and stared at each other for a second. Simon broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do now?" he asked trying to put it behind them.

"Um…a movie?" Jeanette suggested.

"Sure," Amanda and Simon agreed. They all 3 got up off the floor and ran upstairs to watch a movie.

"What do you guys wanna watch?" Jeanette asked as she went through her collection of DVDs.

"Do you have 'Shrek'?" Amanda asked.

"I sure do, wanna watch it?" Simon and Amanda nodded.

"Okay," Jeanette put it in the DVD player and they waited for the menu to come up so they could press play and start the movie. They laughed the hardest in the beginning when Shrek jumped in the swamp and farted and the dead fish floated to the surface. After the movie, Simon was fast asleep in his sleeping bag, but Jeanette and Amanda were still awake. "Amanda," Jeanette whispered, "can I ask you something?"

"Um…sure," Amanda replied.

"Why did you sigh when Simon and Dave were hugging?" Jeanette asked. "Was it directed at that?" Amanda sighed.

"I should probably tell you my secret, but you can't tell anyone else," Amanda warned.

"Okay…" Jeanette replied uneasily.

"My father is an alcoholic, and my mother is a drug addict. You see, I was a mistake, they didn't mean to have me, but they did. They tell me all the time I was a mistake. I never get any hugs or kisses…" Amanda started to cry. "They fight and scream all the time, and sometimes….I get beaten or not fed. I hate my life." She hid her face in her hands and continued to cry softly. Jeanette wrapped her arms around her new best friend with a lump in her throat, she was ready to cry herself.

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that…"

"Remember, you promised not to tell, please don't," Amanda pleaded. Jeanette sighed.

"…I won't…I-I promise."

"Thank you." Amanda cried even more as Jeanette held onto her and began to sing to her.

"_You're not alone  
together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
you know i'll take your hand  
when it gets cold  
and it feels like the end  
there's no place to go you know i won't give in  
no I won't give in._

Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away i wish you were here  
before it's too late this could all disappear  
before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
but with you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
yeah yeah

Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny  
whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
ladadada,ladadada,ladadadadadadadadada...

Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it Through"

Soon the two best friends were sound asleep.

**Sorry, once again, it took so long, I've been dealing with a lot of hard times lately, and hopefully things will get better, and I'm sure they will so I can update more often. Please review!**


	6. Big Girls Don't Cry

Chapter 6-Big Girls Don't Cry

**Chapter 6-Big Girls Don't Cry**

Amanda and Jeanette woke up around 9:30 the next morning on the living room floor, next to Simon. Jeanette sat up and stared down at Simon who was sleeping peacefully in his blue sleeping bag. She began to giggle as she suddenly thought of something funny.

"What's so funny?" Amanda asked as she slipped her gold rimmed glasses on her small, freckled face.

"If Alvin were here we wouldn't have gotten an ounce of sleep last night." Amanda raised an eyebrow and cocked her head in confusion.

"Why?"

"Where do I start?" Jeanette asked herself aloud as she laughed some more. "Well first he would talk our ears off, then he would go on and on about staying up all night and insist that he's not the least bit tired and then five minutes later he'd be sound asleep."

"That's it?"

"No, it gets MUCH worse!" Simon added as he suddenly sat up and slipped his black rimmed glasses on his face. "While he's asleep, he starts snoring and drooling all over the place, then he farts SUPER loud!"

"And it stinks!" Jeanette added.

"Yes, and its repulsive," Simon said with disgust.

"Oh…my," Amanda said about to burst out laughing.

"But the worst part is; he starts to sing…um…okay let's just cut to a flashback!"

**Flashback**

Alvin was sleeping in his sleeping bag, while Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes sat up holding their noses and glaring at the snoring, farting chipmunk.

"POOOOOT!" Alvin's butt said obnoxiously.

"You'd think since he's under the covers we wouldn't be able to smell those," Simon said sounding nasally from holding his nose. The others nodded.

"Those are some powerful farts!" Theodore exclaimed with his eyes watering.

"POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!"

"EEEEEWWWWWWW!!"

"Hey! It's Fergie!!" Alvin exclaimed in his sleep, then began to sing "_How come every time you come around my London, London bridge wanna go down? Like Londie Londie Londie!_"

The other five chipmunks put there hands over their ears and tried to go to sleep despite the farting, snoring, and rapping.

**End of Flashback**

"I'm glad he's not here then," Amanda said starting to laugh. Simon and Jeanette nodded.

"The next time he starts singing Fergie in his sleep, I'm gonna throw a shoe or something really hard at his head to shut him up," Simon added.

"Do you think he fantasizes about her?" Jeanette asked. Simon gasped.

"Fantasizes about who?" Brittney asked as she walked in the living room in her PJ's scratching her bum and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Fergie," Jeanette replied. Brittney got a jealous look on her face.

"Ew, that skank?" she snapped.

"Brittney, you know you're not aloud to talk like that!" Jeanette scolded her disobedient sister. Brittney shrugged showing she didn't care and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Do you guys know 'Big Girls Don't Cry'?" Amanda asked. Jeanette nodded.

"Unfortunately…" Simon replied in disgust.

"Do you know it by heart?" Amanda asked.

"No, I don't know the words all that well…" Amanda began to sing the song, and Jeanette joined her on the chorus parts.

"

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

_CHORUS:__  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

_CHORUS___

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_CHORUS___

La Da Da Da Da Da"

Simon's jaw dropped.

"You girls sound AMAZING together! You should do the talent show coming up!" he suggested.

"Well…um," Amanda hesitated.

"That sounds great!" Jeanette said excitedly. "What do you say Amanda?"

"W-well, I guess, but only if we can practice at your house and NOT mine." Jeanette frowned when she remembered their discussion from the prior night and nodded. Simon looked confused. Amanda turned to him and noticed his expression. "I suppose I should tell you my secret?"

"You don't have too…" Simon said in a soft, caring, somewhat bashful tone.

"But I should, basically, my father's an alcoholic, my mother's a drug addict, I'm neglected, and occasionally abused." Simon gasped.

"B-but…but why haven't you told another adult or…"

"I'm scared to! What if my parents go to jail, and they escape and come after me?! Promise you won't tell ANYONE?!" Simon stared down at his hands thoughtfully for a moment, then sighed.

"I-I…I don't like doing this…but…okay, I won't say anything."

"Promise?"

"…Promise. Wait, what time is it?" Jeanette looked at the clock over top of the TV.

"It's almost 10:00, why?" she asked.

"Oh crap, I gotta get going, Dave said he wanted me home by 10:30." Simon unbuttoned his pj shirt, slipped it off, then slipped his blue turtleneck on and gathered up his things.

"Okay, well thanks for coming," Jeanette said graciously.

"Thank you for inviting me," Simon said with a smile as he walked out the front door and started for his house.

"_You_ don't have to leave me in a hurry, do you?" Jeanette asked Amanda. Amanda shook her head.

"No."

"Great! Why don't we go out for some breakfast, then go to the mall?"

"Okay," Amanda said with a grin. She and Jeanette got changed and grabbed some money.

"Britt, we're going to get some breakfast, then we're going to the mall. Be sure to tell Miss Miller where we are whenever she wakes up, okay?" Jeanette called to her sister before she walked out the door.

"Fine," Brittney called back from the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeanette and Amanda sat at a table at a Roy Roger's in town.

"So how'd you like your little smooch with Simon last night?" Amanda asked, teasing a little. Jeanette blushed remembering the moment.

"It was…okay."

"You're blushing, Jean."

"Am not!"

"Haha, are too!" Jeanette smiled a little as the blushing went away.

"Was I blushing at the moment I kissed him?"

"Oh, very badly, you both were!"

"I wonder if he noticed."

"I doubt it, if you didn't notice he was blushing, he probably didn't notice that you were." This made Jeanette feel a little more secure as she finished her breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda and Jeanette were walking through the mall around 12:00 noon.

"Hey there's Claire's! Wanna go to Claire's?" Amanda asked pointing at the Claire's store. (Not the Claire from the movie, there's a girls' store called Claire's)

"We can if you want, I don't like that store. Most of their stuff is ugly and gaudy," Jeanette said in disgust.

"Oh, okay, well then let's go to…Spencer's?" Amanda suggested.

"Spencer's? What's that?"

"It's a really weird store," Amanda suggested, "My parents go their and talk about it a lot so I'm just curious. I never really ever get to go to the mall so I've never been there."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda and Jeanette stood in front of the Spencer's store. Jeanette recognized the sign and remembered something about it.

"Oh wait, I'm not supposed to go in there. Miss Miller says it's a bad store."

"That explains why my parents go in there a lot," Amanda said sullenly. Suddenly, Amanda heard two familiar voices.

"Amanda!" Her mother scolded as she walked out of Spencer's.

"What are you doing outside of the house?!" Her father shouted.

"I-I'm hanging out with my new friend, Jeanette, remember? You said I could last night."

"I never said anything like that!" Her mom shouted, clearly high. She jerked her away by her arm and pulled her away from Jeanette, then started to walk away. "When we get home, you're in so much trouble!"

"Sorry, Jeanette! I'll see you on Monday!" Amanda called with a little bit of panic in her voice. Jeanette stood still watching her friend's parents practically drag her away. She felt a huge lump in her throat as if she were about to cry. In the middle of the mall, she got down on her knees, bowed her head, and began to pray.

"Please Jesus, be with poor Amanda. Don't let her parents harm her. Amen."

**Sorry, once again, that this chapter took so long. I was kinda stuck. lol. Please review!**


	7. Talented

Chapter 7-Talented

**Chapter 7-Talented**

**MONDAY MORNING!!**

"_...melt in a Maytag dryer, crayons go up one drawer higher, rewind Barney for the 15__th__…_" Jeanette shut off their annoying alarm clock and stretched as she sat up in her bed. Brittney and Eleanor did so as well, and reluctantly rolled out of bed.

"Ugh," Brittney groaned as she began getting dressed in her usual outfit, "I hate Mondays." Her sisters were in no mood to hear her moan and whine.

"Brittney, you hate _everyday_ that you have to go to school," Eleanor pointed out while she put her blond hair up in her usual pigtails.

"You would to if you had to put up with Alvin!" Brittney snapped.

"Well he has to put up with _you_!" Eleanor snapped back as she turned around while putting up her last pigtail.

"I actually feel kinda bad for Alvin," Jeanette said softly as she slipped on her blue shoes. Brittney crossed her arms and glared at Jeanette.

"Why on earth would you feel bad for that…that…mistake?!"

"Brittney!" Eleanor and Jeanette scolded.

"That's a _terrible _thing to say about someone!" Eleanor shouted.

"I bet they were _all _mistakes! Why else would Vinny leave them on a perfect strangers door step?" Brittney continued.

"Britt, she left them because it was too cold for them to survive the winter," Jeanette reminded her firmly.

"Whatever," Brittney grumbled, "all I know is I don't wanna deal with Alvin today." She tied her hair up in a ponytail. Eleanor and Jeanette sighed, then the three of them headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. As they walked down Jeanette once again remembered how Amanda was dragged away from the mall on Saturday, and began worrying like she had all weekend.

"_Oh, I REALLY hope she's okay." _She thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon sat at the kitchen table staring down at his cereal sullenly, while Alvin, Theodore, and Dave talked about how funny chickens look.

"_I just can't imagine what it must be like to walk in Amanda's shoes…_" he thought to himself as he tried to imagine Dave getting drunk and high all the time, and occasionally beating and starving him. The thought of it made him nauseous. "_I just wish I could help her._"

"Simon?" he heard his name and looked up at his father.

"Huh?" he said quickly.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked with concern.

"Yeah, you've been acting like this _all _weekend," Theodore added.

"I'm fine," Simon lied, "just been rather drowsy lately. I'm sure I'll pull out of it soon."

"W-well okay," Dave said unsure of whether he should believe Simon. "But you know if there's something wrong, you can always come talk to me." Hearing this always made Simon cringe when he knew he wasn't telling the truth. He got a lump in his throat. Whenever Dave said that at time like this, it always made him feel guilty and feel like he was going to cry. He nodded. Dave glanced down at his watch. "Oh, looks like it's time to go fellas." They all grabbed their lunches and walked out the door. "Bye fellas! Have a good day!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittney, Jeanette, and Eleanor walked down the sidewalk together. Brittney and Eleanor were having a conversation, but Jeanette was silent. She suddenly saw a familiar figure wearing an unusual black hoodie.

"Amanda!" she called as she ran for her best friend. Amanda turned around to glance real fast, then turned away. When she caught up to her, Amanda didn't acknowledge her. "Amanda? Why won't you talk to me? And what's with the hood and the sunglasses?"

"Good morning Jeanette, and…it's nothing," she said quietly, not looking up.

"Why won't you look at me?" Jeanette asked becoming more concerned. Amanda just shook her head as she stared down at the sidewalk while walking toward the school. After a few more seconds of silence, Jeanette couldn't take it anymore. She jumped in front of Amanda. "Will you just look at me?" Amanda reluctantly looked up. "…and take off the sunglasses?" Amanda sighed and reluctantly did so. Jeanette gasped. Amanda's eye was swollen shut and she had a huge bruise on the side of her face. "Wha-What happened?"

"The mall trip…my…parents…couldn't remember saying I could leave the house," Amanda admitted as a tear rolled down her face.

"Oh Amanda! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" Jeanette cried with extreme guilt.

"No, it's not your fault," Amanda said seriously, "but if anyone asks, tell them I got jumped in Wal-Mart, okay?"

"But Amanda-"

"Please Jeanette?" she pleaded. "I'll be fine, just please don't tell anyone!" Jeanette sighed, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"I'll have you know I don't like doing this," Jeanette said firmly, and then softly, "…but okay…I…I won't tell anyone…I promise." Amanda put her face in her hands and began to cry. Jeanette put her arm around her and led her into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Class this is the last day to work on your projects," the teacher said, "so get into your…Amanda, please take off the sunglasses and put your hood down." Amanda reluctantly did so. The teacher gasped. "What happened?!"

"I-I got…jumped in Wal-Mart," she lied. The class busted up laughing. Amanda sunk down in her seat, humiliated. Simon and Jeanette, however, didn't find it funny. Simon shot up from his seat, causing his chair to hit the floor.

"HEY!!" he shouted angrily. "THERE'S NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT A SWEET, TIMIND, INNOCENT GIRL GETTING GANGED UP ON AND BEATEN IN PUBLIC!! SO STOP LAUGHING AT HER!!" Everyone was taken aback by Simon's reaction.

"Simon, please calm down," the teacher said softly. Simon sighed, then picked up his chair and obediently sat back down. The teacher cleared her throat. "Well then, get into your groups and finish your group projects." Everyone began moving around the room to get to their groups.

"Thanks Simon," Amanda said softly, kind of blushing.

"No problem," he replied, a little embarrassed by the way he had reacted.

"I take it you know what _really _happened?" Amanda asked somewhat shamefully.

"Yeah," Simon replied softly, "I pretty much get the…idea." Amanda nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, Amanda and Jeanette tried out for the talent show like Simon had suggested.

"Alright ladies!" Mr. Rochelle said cheerfully. "So you're singing… 'Big Girls Don't Cry'?"

"Uh-huh," Jeanette replied somewhat nervously. Amanda and Jeanette each grabbed a microphone as the song began.

Amanda: "_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_"

A/J: "_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_"

Jeanette: "_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_"

A/J: "_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_"

Amanda: "_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too_"

Jeanette: "_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_"

A/J: "_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_"

"Bravo ladies!" Mr. Rochelle applauded. "You are definitely in!" Amanda and Jeanette grinned at each other and hugged each other while jumping up and down.

"Yesss!!"

**Sorry it took so long, but I was stuck! Please Review!!**


	8. 911 Call!

Chapter 8-911 Call

**Chapter 8-911 Call**

"Wanna hang out at my house for a little while tonight?" Jeanette asked Amanda on their way home from the try outs. Amanda sighed and shook her head.

"No," she replied sullenly staring down at the sidewalk, "I'm not willing to risk what happened on Saturday to happen again."

"Oh, I understand," Jeanette responded sadly. There was about a thirty second silence. "You know, what your family needs is church." Amanda quickly looked up and gasped.

"No!" she said quickly. "Last time I suggested to my parents that we go to church for a change, I almost wound up in the hospital." Jeanette gasped.

"W-well…have you _ever_ been to church?" she asked afraid of what the answer might be. Amanda shook her head. "Read the Bible?" Amanda looked up with a confused expression.

"Bible? What's that?" she asked.

"It's a book of God's word," Jeanette replied hopefully.

"No, never," Amanda said as she shook her head. She sighed. "I sure would like to though." Soon they arrived at Amanda's house. Jeanette gasped at the sight of the old rundown rancher. "Bye," Amanda said sullenly as she walked toward her front door.

"Bye," Jeanette replied, disturbed by what she saw.

When Amanda walked inside, her house was quiet for a change. She peaked in the living room and saw her mother lying on the couch fast asleep, then peaked out the window and noticed her father's truck wasn't in the driveway.

"_This would be a good time to do homework,"_ she thought to herself somewhat relieved. She went to the kitchen, sat at the table, and pulled her math homework out of her lavender backpack. She grabbed a pencil and began working on her math problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeanette stopped in front of her house and just looked up to stare at it for a second. She grinned at how lucky she was to have such a beautiful home, yet she still felt so sad for her new best friend who wasn't at all so lucky. She just didn't know if she should be happy and grateful or sad and guilty. She sighed and walked up the stairs to her porch, and into her front door.

"Hey Jeanette," Eleanor greeted her from the kitchen as soon as she walked in.

"Hey Ellie," she said in return doing everything in her power to hide what was on her mind. She began walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Where're you going, Jean? Don't you wanna help me bake some cookies?" Eleanor asked.

"Um, no, that's okay, I've got lots of homework to do," Jeanette lied as she continued walking toward her room slowly. She really did have homework, but not _that_ much.

"Oh well that's okay, I'll just call Theodore then," Eleanor said as she went for the corded phone on the wall. Jeanette grinned warmly to herself at how patient her younger sister was. She walked into their room and started on her homework.

Downstairs, Eleanor was holding the phone to her ear and waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Simon said on the other line.

"Hi Simon, is Theodore there?" she asked.

"Yeah, hold on," Simon replied.

"Thanks." She waited about 10 seconds.

"Hello?" Theodore said.

"Hey Theo, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and bake cookies with me?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes!" he replied cheerfully.

"Great, I'll be waiting!" She hung the phone on the receiver and sat on the couch, waiting for Theodore.

Upstairs, Jeanette was working on her homework. Suddenly, Brittney came bursting into the room. She looked angry.

"What's wrong Britt?" Jeanette asked with concern.

"Some big girl and her friends chased me home from school," Brittney admitted with humiliation.

"Didn't you get home about an hour ago?" Jeanette asked looking confused.

"Yeah, but I've been in the bathroom fixing my hair for the past hour," Brittney explained. "Being chased all the way home can mess up your hair really bad."

"What did you do to make those girls so angry?" Jeanette asked curiously.

"Nothing…" Brittney lied. Jeanette gave her a look of disbelief and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay, so I started a few rumors. No big deal." Jeanette sighed and went right back to work. Brittney laid on her bed staring at the ceiling for about five minutes, sighing with boredom every now and then. "Eh, you're not that exciting, I'm going to see what Ellie and Theo are doing in the kitchen." She got off of her bed and left Jeanette alone to do her homework and think clearly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eleanor and Theodore put the batch of cookies in the oven, and Eleanor set the timer to 15 minutes.

"Thanks for your help Theodore," she said graciously.

"It's always a pleasure to cook with you Eleanor," Theodore replied with a sweet smile. Eleanor blushed.

"You guys aren't very exciting either," Brittney said out of the blue, "I'm gonna go see what Alvin's doing." She got up from the kitchen table and walked out the front door.

"What do you say we go see if Jeanette could use some help with all the homework she's doing?" Eleanor suggested.

"Sure," Theodore chirped. He and Eleanor walked together up to the girls' bedroom.

"Hey Jean, we were wondering if you need any help with your homework?" Eleanor asked when she walked in.

"Oh, no thanks," Jeanette said as she looked up and grinned at her younger sister and friend.

"Oh, how did your tryouts go?" Theodore asked.

"Great! We got in," Jeanette said with a smile that turned quickly to a frown.

"You don't look or sound too happy," Eleanor pointed out with concern.

"Of course I'm happy!" Jeanette said quickly, clearly faking a smile. Eleanor gave her a stern look.

"Jeanette…" she said sternly. Jeanette sighed.

"Okay, if I tell you what's wrong, will you two promise not to tell anyone?" she asked sullenly.

"I can't promise that unless I know what you're about to tell me," Eleanor said sternly once again. Jeanette sighed.

"It's Amanda," she said softly. Eleanor and Theodore each raised an eyebrow.

"What about her?" Eleanor asked.

"Her…she…her parents…her dad's an alcoholic and her mom's a drug addict. And sometimes…she…she gets beaten or not fed," Jeanette explained trying not to cry. Theodore and Eleanor gasped.

"We can't keep that a secret!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"We have to!" Jeanette exclaimed. "What if her parents go to jail and then escape and come after her?!" Eleanor sighed.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked softly.

"Simon," Jeanette said looking down at her shoes. Theodore and Eleanor both gasped once again.

"You…you got _Simon_ to…_lie_?" Eleanor asked in shock.

"Well, it's not really lying if no one asks him about it," Jeanette corrected her timidly. Eleanor nodded.

"Simon has been kinda depressed lately," Theodore added. "I think it's bothering him a lot."

"Okay," Eleanor said reluctantly, "I promise…I won't tell anyone, but _only _to an extent."

"Same here," Theodore said. Jeanette nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The front door to Amanda's rundown house burst open, causing her to jump. Her dad walked in carrying an empty beer bottle and handgun. Amanda knew instantly that her father was drunk and she ran to her usual hiding place behind the couch. Her father walked into the living room where her mother had been awoken by his loud entrance.

"Charles, what is with you coming in so-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GUN?!" her mother cried. Charles ignored her and simply raised the gun and aimed it at her forehead. The sound of a gunshot filled the house and made Amanda's stomach jump. Her mother's lifeless body quickly tumbled to the floor in a puddle of blood. Charles stared down at the body for a moment, then raised the gun and shot himself in the temple. Amanda couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She felt the warm tears roll down her freckled cheeks. She ran out from under the couch and to the phone where she dialed a number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The phone rang at the Millers' house.

"I got it!" Jeanette called as she grabbed the phone off the receiver and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Jeanette!" Amanda's voice said crying hysterically on the other line. "My parents are dead! My dad was drunk…and he…and he shot my mom…then himself! What should I do?! I'm scared!" Jeanette felt a painful lump in her throat.

"Okay, just call 911! I'll be right over!" She quickly hung up the phone. Theodore and Eleanor gasped at her.

**Sorry it took so long! But I was distracted. I do that easily. Please review!**


	9. I don't even know what to call it!

Jeanette bolted for the nearest door but was held back by her younger sister

Jeanette bolted for the nearest door but was held back by her younger sister.

"Jeanette, where're you going?!" she asked with concern.

"I have to go to Amanda's now!" she cried.

"But why?!" Eleanor cried in return becoming more concerned by the second.

"Because…" Jeanette began to explain but then realized she was wasting time and broke free from Eleanor. As soon as she got loose from her grip, she took off toward the street and down the sidewalk as fast as she could.

"Jeanette!" Eleanor called after her, but after a few seconds, realized her sister wasn't gonna turn around. She grabbed Theodore by the wrist and dragged him out before he had a chance to protest. "Come on! We gotta go catch her!"

"Are you nuts?!" he cried as she let go of his wrist and he was running alongside her. "We can't catch Jeanette!"

"Maybe not…but we have…to try!" Eleanor said optimistically already running out of breath. They continued running down the sidewalk, both still confused as to what was going on. All they knew at the moment was they had to catch Jeanette and find out what's going on right now. They were both so lost in turmoil and out of breath, that they didn't see Simon walking sullenly up ahead until they ran smack into him. The impact of the two chipmunks hitting him caused his glasses to fly off of his face and land ten feet away from him. Theodore and Eleanor instantly got back up without bothering to help him and took off running again. "Sorry Simon!" Eleanor called as they took off again.

"We gotta catch Jeanette!" Theodore added. Simon got up off of his stomach and began crawling on the ground feeling around for his glasses, not realizing he was only getting further and further away from them.

"What on _Earth_ could have them in such a hurry?" he wondered aloud, rather frustrated for being knocked to the ground. Obviously, he didn't hear what Eleanor and Theodore had called to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sim-on? SIM-ON?" Dave called. He walked downstairs where Alvin and Brittney were sitting on the couch watching 'Nanny 911'. "Hey guys, have you seen Simon?"

"Yeah," Alvin replied, "he said he was going for a walk."

"A walk?" Dave questioned.

"Yeah, weird," he added, "he's been acting real depressed lately too."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. That's what I want to talk to him about," Dave said with concern very evident in his tone. "I-I'm gonna go find him." Dave walked out the door.

"Uhhuh, you do that, Dave," Alvin said while glued to the TV.

"Should we be worried?" Brittney asked.

"Nah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon was now so far away from where his glasses were that he was crawling in the road, still feeling the ground. He was now becoming even more frustrated. Suddenly, a speeding, black Corvette came up over the hill and nailed him in the side. The impact flung him up about five feet and caused him to come down with so much force it knocked him unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theodore and Eleanor finally arrived at Amanda's house, out of breath with their sides cramping. Ambulances and Police cars surrounded the old rundown house. Eleanor spotted Jeanette sitting on the porch with her arm around Amanda who was crying hysterically.

"Jeanette!" she called. Jeanette looked up and rushed over to her sister and Theodore. "What's going on?"

"Amanda's father killed her mother and himself!" Jeanette cried while on the verge of tears. Their jaws dropped.

"I-is she okay?" Theodore asked while trembling.

"Physically; she's fine, emotionally…" Jeanette sighed.

"Kids, I'm gonna have to ask you to head home," A policeman said sternly.

"Can't Amanda come with us?" Eleanor asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, but don't worry, Amanda's in good hands now and will be taken to a foster home," he assured them.

"But, b-but then I'll never see her again," Jeanette finally burst into tears. The policeman kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked kindly.

"J-Jeanette."

"Okay Jeanette, what if I called you and let you know what foster home she's going to so you can see her anytime?" he offered. Jeanette nodded in agreement. "What's your number?"

"555-555-5555." The policeman wrote it down.

"Alright, well you kids run along, and don't you worry about a thing, Amanda will be just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave heard the screeching tires and loud thump and ran to go check it out with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Soon he saw a black Corvette stopped in the middle of the road with a young couple standing outside of the car looking down at the pavement. The young woman had a cell phone and was frantically dialing a number. As Dave continued to run, he heard something crunch under his feet and he came to a halt. He picked it up and gasped when he recognized what he'd stepped on; Simon's glasses! He quickly ran closer to the Corvette and saw a chipmunk in blue sweater lying on the pavement in a puddle of blood, in front of the Corvette, and knew immediately it was son, but didn't wanna believe it. His heart sunk.

"No! My baby boy!" he cried as he knelt down and put a hand on Simon's cheek.

**Ha! Bet ya'll thought from Amanda's parents' death I was gonna start cooling down, but I'm just gettin' fired up! Hahahaha! Please review! **


	10. To the Hospital!

Chapter 10-To the Hospital

**Chapter 10-To the Hospital!**

Eleanor, Theodore, and Jeanette walked home slowly and sadly, Jeanette was still in tears.

"Cheer up Jean," Eleanor said encouragingly, "at least you'll still get to see her."

"Yeah," Jeanette sighed and began to straiten up a bit, "I just feel that this whole thing was my fault."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Eleanor scolded her slightly, "some people are just-"

"Is it just me, or does it seem like the sirens are just getting louder as we get further away, rather than fading?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, they do seem to be getting louder," Jeanette agreed, tears finally fading.

"You don't suppose something else happened up ahead?" Eleanor asked, becoming quickly concerned again.

"Possibly," Jeanette replied, also becoming concerned quickly. They walked a few more feet and Eleanor dead stopped in her tracks and pointed ahead.

"Do you see that?" she asked. "Something _has_ happened!"

"Do you think it was a car accident? There's a black Corvette…I think…I think it's a Corvette, but it's…stopped in the middle of the road," Jeanette asked while squinting so she could see that far away.

"I-I…I don't think so…it doesn't look…damaged," Eleanor said also squinting so she could see. Theodore was doing the same, and spotted a familiar masculine figure, that appeared to be talking to a paramedic and looked upset.

"I-Is…Is that…Dave?" he wondered aloud. "Tell me th-that's not him."

"I-I think it is," Jeanette said also recognizing him, then gasping. "It is! It is him! A-and it looks like…like…he's crying!"

"What could've happened?!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Dave! Dave!" Theodore cried as he ran for his father as fast as he possibly could.

"Theodore?!" Dave cried, surprised to see his youngest son suddenly running for him. As soon as Theodore got to him, Dave lifted him up and cuddled him with tears still in his eyes. Seeing Dave cry made Theodore cry too.

"W-What's going on?" Theodore asked, afraid to know the answer. Dave sighed.

"There…was an accident…involving S-Simon." Jeanette and Eleanor were just walking up as he said this, and gasped at what they had heard.

"What?!" Theodore and the two girls cried at once. Eleanor instantly burst into tears.

"Oh no! This is all my fault!" she exclaimed.

"Sweetie, how could this be your fault?" Dave asked in a 'don't be silly' sort of tone.

"Theodore and I were chasing Jeanette because she was talking to someone on the phone and hung up and ran out the door and down the street in a panic, and we ran into Simon without even bothering to help him up! We must've knocked off his glasses and he must've wandered into the road without realizing while looking for his glasses!" Eleanor explained while in hysterics. "I'm a terrible person!"

"Ellie, this isn't your fault," Dave explained gently, "you were just concerned about your sister, and you didn't know you'd knocked his glasses off." Eleanor nodded, but still felt guilty about it.

"Mr. Seville," a paramedic said as she walked up to Dave, "would you like to ride in the ambulance with your son?"

"Yes. Kids, go home and tell Alvin what happened. Just stay at home and I'll call you and tell you the news when I find out. Okay?" The three nodded and began rushing home. Dave quickly climbed into the ambulance and sat down next to the stretcher that Simon was lying on. He began to gently stroke his hair. Soon the paramedics had him in a nothing but a white hospital gown. He opened his eyes slightly. Dave saw and was somewhat relieved to see his gray-blue eyes looking up at him. His eyes seemed to recognize who he was looking at.

"D-…D-Dave?" he said weakly. Dave gently squeezed his hand and stroked his cheek and face continuously.

"Yes, I'm here, everything's gonna be alright…I promise," Dave said reassuringly and affectionately. Simon stared up at him for a few more seconds, then once again, fell unconscious. Dave still stroked his hair and face and grasped his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theodore and the two chipettes burst through the front door of the Sevilles' house.

"Alvin!" Theodore cried. "Alvin! Alvin?! Where are you?!"

"Oh my gosh Theo!" Alvin shouted from the living room, sounding irritated. "Shut up! I'm trying to watch 'Broke Back Moun-' I mean, Country Fried Home Videos!" Brittney was lying on the opposite side of the couch snoozing and drooling.

"Simon's hurt!" Jeanette cried as the three of them ran into the living room.

"Well give him a band-aid and tell him to get over it!" Alvin replied, still annoyed.

"No, he's _REALLY _hurt!" Theodore cried.

"Well…get him a _bigger_ band-aid…then tell him to get over it!" Alvin was becoming even more annoyed.

"Alvin!" the three of them scolded him because he just didn't care and just didn't get it.

"Okay, Okay, give him a lollypop…_then_ tell him to get over it!"

"Alvin, he got hit by a car!" Eleanor shouted, losing her temper very quickly. "He's on his way to the hospital as we speak!"

"Well then get him a-WHAT?!" Alvin cried, very quickly changing his attitude. He shook Brittney awake. Brittney woke up from her drooling slumber. "Brittney! Simon got hit by a car!"

"What?! Oh my gosh! Is he hurt?!" She cried, quickly beginning to panic.

"Oh yeah, he's just fine. As a matter of fact, right after the car hit him, he got up and walked over to McDonald's and got himself a Big Mac and a Ranch Snack Wrap like nothing happened," Alvin replied sarcastically. "Here's your sign!"

"Okay, Okay, I get it, dumb question," Brittney said with annoyance. "Just don't ever do the 'here's your sign' thing ever again. That's Bill's thing." Alvin ignored that, turned off the TV, and went for the front door.

"C'mon guys!" he said as he opened the front door and motioned for them to follow him.

"Where're we going?" Theodore asked.

"The hospital," Alvin replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Dave said we have to stay here and wait for him to call and give us the news," Theodore told him.

"Psh, like _I_ ever listen to him," Alvin said carelessly and walked out the front door. The others shrugged and followed him out the front door.

**Once again, this one was probably another surprise. lol. Most of you were probably expecting this chapter to be mostly suspenseful and sad, but it was a lot of humor and some suspense. Please Review! **


	11. Grateful

Alvin, the Chipettes, and Theodore walked through the revolving doors at the front of the hospital

Alvin, the Chipettes, and Theodore walked through the revolving doors at the front of the hospital. Well, Theodore and the Chipettes did, Alvin kept pushing the doors in a complete circle, beginning to panic.

"Ah! I'm trapped! How do I get out of here?! Help!" He shrieked and began to run around inside the doors frantically.

"You idiot!" Brittney snapped. "You're supposed to come out when you get to the entrance!" Alvin immediately calmed down and walked in.

"Heh heh, I-I knew that," he said, feeling stupid.

"Yeah, of course you did, Alvin. I swear you're so stupid…I could just kill you!" Brittney snapped, really frustrated.

"Well atleast I don't spend three hours in the bathroom pooping and talking to myself," Alvin came back. Brittney was taken aback, nearly speechless.

"That's not pooping! Uh…I-I…was fixing my hair! And the talking…I-I…was talking on the phone," Brittney defended.

"Oh yeah, like-"

"Stop it!" Theodore snapped uncharacteristically stern. Everyone was taken completely aback. "Simon is here somewhere…hurt…and possibly…" Theodore hesitated, "…d-dead!" He broke into tears. "A-and you two…you two are just gonna stand there and fight over a revolving door and time in the bathroom?! S-Simon needs us!"

"Can I help you kids?" the lady at the counter finally decided to ask after watching the whole thing. Alvin whipped around and walked up to the counter.

"Yes, we're here to see my brother, Simon Seville," he said. The lady looked up Simon's name.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you'll have to wait in the waiting room. You're brother can't be seen right now," she said politely. The five chipmunks' stomachs turned at the sound of that. Alvin was now finally on the verge of tears. The lady could tell and she realized what idea he might've gotten from what she'd said. "I'm sure he's going to be alright sweetie," she said reassuringly. "He's just not ready to be seen by visitors, that's all." This made them all more relieved, but still worried.

"Okay," Alvin said swallowing the lump in his throat. "Where's the waiting room?" The lady pointed down the hall to her left.

"Second door on the right." Alvin nodded and followed her instructions. The other four followed him to the waiting room. The second Alvin and Theodore saw their father sitting in a chair with an uneasy expression on his face, they ran for him.

"DAVE!" Alvin cried finally breaking into tears. Dave was shocked to see them in the waiting room.

"Alvin? Theodore? Girls?" he said. Alvin and Theodore leaped into his arms and cried into his shirt. He hugged them closely. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were worried about Simon," Brittney replied. Dave nodded. Alvin pulled his face away from his father's shirt and looked up at him.

"I-Is Simon going to be o-okay?" he asked. Dave sighed.

"I hope so," he said as he stroked alvin's hair once. Alvin buried his face in Dave's shirt once more and cried a little harder. Jeanette felt a lump in her throat, she tried to fight it, but couldn't and finally broke down and cried. Her sisters embraced her and patted her on the back.

"I-It's okay, Jean," Brittney tried to assure her.

"Yeah, I-I'm sure Simon will be okay," Eleanor said.

"I hope so. So many things have gone wrong in just this one evening. I-I just…" Jeanette put her face in her hands and cried once more. "One of my best friends is scared for life and being sent to a foster home, and now, my other best friend is…" she couldn't get another word out, she just continued to cry into her hands.

"Mr.Seville?" A tall young male doctor came out and said.

"Yes?" Dave responded anxiously.

"Could you come with me please?" Dave nodded and set Alvin and Theodore down on the chair as he got up.

"You five stay here. I'll be back," he said somewhat sternly. They all nodded. Dave followed the doctor back to the emergency room.

"You're son should be fine in a couple days," the doctor said calmly. "He's currently in a coma and probably won't be awake for about 1-3 days." Dave was shocked, but relieved.

"Well, can he be seen right now?" he asked.

"Yes," the man replied, and motioned for Dave to follow him into the room. Dave walked in and saw Simon lying on a hospital bed. He had a whole bunch of wires(I think that's what you'd call them) hooked up to him, a machine beeping and keeping track of his heartbeat, a blood-stained bandage over his eye where his glasses had cut him, an iv in his wrist, and another bandage on the top of his head. Dave hated seeing him like this, it broke his heart. "He took a pretty hard hit to the head, but luckily there's no brain damage, but he did get about 200 stitches on the top of his head and about 10 over his eye."

"The one over his eye must be from his glasses," dave added. The doctor nodded. "Wait, he wasn't even wearing his glasses. That must be from hitting the pavement to." The doctor nodded again.

"Possibly."

"Can the five other kids come back and see him? They're really concerned about him." Dave asked.

"No, not yet," the doctor said, "We shouldn't have that many children in here at once already." Dave nodded.

"Okay," he said understanding. He walked over to Simon and began stroking his hair gently. "I can't believe we're doing this again," he said to Simon, even though he was in a coma and wasn't gonna respond to him. He remembered the last time Simon was in the hospital and grimaced at the thought of all those scars. He knew they'd all be there for the rest of his life, but would fade, which they had at this point. He sighed. "I'm just glad you're alright." He said as he smiled gratefully. He was so grateful that God had let him keep his son, well _sons_, after all they'd been through. He bent down and gently kissed Simon's forehead. "I love you." He smiled down at him for a moment, even though he was probably in a lot of pain and was in a minor coma, he looked peaceful. Dave slowly got up and left the room. He shook hands with the doctor.

"Thank you," he said gratefully and left for the waiting room. As he entered the waiting room, the five other chipmunks ran up to him waiting for what he would say.

"H-how is he?" Theodore asked nervously.

"He's fine, he'll be in a coma for up to three days, but over all he's fine," Dave said calmly as he lifted up Theodore and held him. The five of them looked relieved.

"Can we see him?" Brittney asked hopefully.

"Not yet, they don't want any children in there just yet," Dave said. They all sighed. "Maybe tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three chipettes walked in their front door.

"Hey ladies, where've you been?" she asked as she was putting dinner on the table.

"Simon got hit by a car," Brittney said.

"We were at the hospital with Dave and the Chipmunks," Jeanette explained. Miss Miller gasped.

"Well is he alright?" she asked, becoming panicked.

"He's mostly fine, he had to get a couple stitches and he's gonna be in a coma for up to three days, possibly under three," Eleanor explained. Miss Miller sighed in relief.

"Oh, Jean, a nice policeman called wanted me to give you amanda's new number in the foster home, it's a local one to," Miss Miller said.

"Thanks Miss Miller," Jeanette said as she happily went to go get the paper where it was written down.

**Sorry about the long wait, I was slacking. Well, I'm only gonna make one more chapter and then I'm gonna write a CatScratch fan fiction. But don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm done with Chipmunk's fan fiction, I'm gonna be writing both, but I never write more than one story at a time, though. Please review!**


	12. The Little Girl

I think there was a misunderstanding when I said "Well, I'm only gonna make one more chapter and then I'm gonna write a CatScratch fan fiction

**I think there was a misunderstanding when I said "****Well, I'm only gonna make one more chapter and then I'm gonna write a CatScratch fan fiction.". By that, I didn't mean I was gonna give up on this story after one more chapter, I meant that there is only one more chapter (this chapter) left before the story is complete. Sorry, I didn't make that very clear.**

**Chapter 12**

"Hey is Amanda there?" Jeanette asked over the phone the next afternoon.

"May I ask who's calling?" A woman's voice asked.

"Jeanette Miller. I'm her best friend," Jeanette replied.

"Okay, please hold for a minute," the lady said politely. There was about a one-minute pause before she heard Amanda's voice on the other line.

"Hello? Jeanette?" she said.

"Amanda! How are you?" she asked excitedly.

"Great! Things are better here than they were at home," Amanda replied cheerfully.

"That's good. But I have some bad and good news for you," Jeanette said more seriously.

"Okay?" Amanda replied, ready to listen and curious as to what she was about to hear.

"Well, the bad news is that…yesterday, Simon was hit by a car." Amanda gasped.

"W-well, is he alright?" she was nearly speechless.

"That's the good news; he's fine, he just got a couple stitches and he's gonna be in a coma for up to three days. Very possibly less," Jeanette explained. Amanda was relieved. "We're going to see him in two hours, we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"I'd love to! But I have to check with the people who run the orphanage," Amanda replied. "I'll have to ask. Could you hold for a minute?"

"Uhuh." There was about a five-minute pause before Amanda came back.

"They said it was alright. But your mom is gonna have to come get me and I have to come right back to the orphanage afterwards, is that okay?" Amanda explained, then asked.

"That's fine, Miss Miller already said she was willing to pick you up if she had to," Jeanette assured her.

"Great! See you then!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I-is he sleeping?" Theodore asked Dave as they were sitting with Simon, still in a coma.

"Sort of, Theodore, he's actually in a coma," Dave replied.

"Oh. What's a coma?" Theodore asked.

"It's…it's like when you get really hurt and you go into a deep sleep for a long time," Dave explained the best he could.

"So he's…" Theodore gulped, "d-dead?"

"No no," Dave replied quickly, "he's just, sort of sleeping. He'll be awake soon." Theodore was immediately relieved, and nodded.

Miss Miller, the Chipettes, and Amanda walked into the room.

"How is he?" Miss Miller asked.

"He's still in a coma, but he appears to be doing a lot better," Dave replied. Miss Miller nodded. The four young girls walked over to the bed where Simon laid.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Brittney asked.

"Now," Simon replied as he slowly began to wake up. Every one gasped.

"OMG!" Brittney exclaimed, shocked.

"H-how do you feel Simon?" Dave asked. Simon slowly sat up and rubbed his temples. Dave put a hand on his back to support him a little.

"W-well my head hurts really bad. What happened to me?" he asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Alvin asked.

"Well, the last thing I can recall is crawling around on the ground looking for my glasses, and then everything went blank, then I woke up here with a pounding headache," Simon explained.

"While you were looking for your glasses, you crawled into the street and got hit by a car, you've been in a coma since," Dave explained. Simon gasped.

"A coma?! For how long?" he asked, afraid to know.

"About a couple hours," Dave replied. Simon sighed with relief then laid back down on the pillow.

"Hey Theodore?" Simon said to get his brother's attention. "Why were you and Ellie running anyway?"

"Jeanette took off down the street because Amanda's parents…let's just say they're in a better place," Theodore replied. Simon gasped and looked over at Amanda.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied timidly. "I'm living in an orphanage right now."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about your parents," he said sympathetically.

"It's okay, I'm a little upset, but I'm better off where I am now," she said reassuringly. Simon nodded with a grin. Alvin thought about what had happened to Amanda's parents, and it reminded him of a familiar song, that he never understood before. But now, he fully understood.

"Hm…" he pondered aloud. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh gosh, Alvin," Dave said recognizing that sound, "what are you up to?"

"Simon, do you think you'll be up to singing next week?" he asked. Not replying to Dave's question directly.

"I-I guess. Why?" Simon asked.

"I just have an idea," Alvin said with a smile.

**Next week…**

The dark red curtain to the stage rose and there Simon stood behind the microphone, on center stage.

"Good morning everyone," he said, somewhat nervously, "I'd like to sing a song dedicated to one of my best friends; Amanda." The song began playing.

"_Her parents never took the young girl to church,_

_Never spoke of his name, never read her his word,_

_Two non-believers walking lost in this world,_

_Took their baby with them, what a sad little girl"_

_(Instrumental)_

"_Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs,_

_Never wanted to play, or give kisses and hugs,_

_She'd watch the TV and sat there on that couch,_

_While her mom fell asleep, and her daddy went out,_

_And the drinking and the fighting,_

_Just got worse every night,_

_Behind their couch she'd be hiding,_

_Oh what a sad little life_

_(Instrumental)_

_And like it always does, the bad just got worse,_

_With every slap, and every curse,_

_Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night, _

_Used a gun on her mom,_

_And then took his life,_

_And some people from the city_

_Took the girl far away,_

_To a new mom, and a new dad, _

_Kisses and hugs every day_

_(Instrumental)_

_Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in,_

_And a small little girl stared at a picture of him,_

_She said 'I know that man, there on that cross, _

_I don't know his name, but I know he got off,_

_Cause he was there in my old house, _

_And held me close to his side,_

_As I hid there behind our couch,_

_That night that my parents died'"_

_(Instrumental curtain drops)_

Simon walked off the stage and a girl with curly, brown hair, freckles, golden rimmed glasses, wearing a lavender Sunday dress came running up to him.

"Oh Simon!" she said as she embraced him. She had tears in her eyes. "That was so beautiful!" (They're in church by the way). Simon fought tears and returned the hug.

"So how is it living with the Millers?" Simon asked.

"It's great! I'm so much happier now," Amanda said while whipping the tears from her eyes as she pulled away.

"That's great to hear," Simon said as he draped an arm over her shoulder in a friendly way, and they walked over to other two chipmunks, the chipettes, Dave, and Miss Miller.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Miss Miller asked. "Let's go to Texas Roadhouse!" Everyone ran for the cars and went to Texas Roadhouse for lunch.

**The End**

**Don't you just love happy endings? lol. Please review!! By the way, that song is called "The Little Girl" and it's by John Michael Montgomery. I'll make a video for it on youtube as soon as I can.  
**


End file.
